1. Field of the Invention
Generally, the present invention relates to Internet Communications. More specifically, the present invention relates to Instant Messaging systems and secured communications for Instant Messaging systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Instant Messaging (“IM”) services provide communications between computer users connected to the Internet. Typically an IM service provider, such as AOL receives a message from a first user and forwards the message to a second user. The first user need not be aware of the location or network address of the second user. Similarly, the second user can respond with a message to the first user, having no knowledge of the location of the first user. The user data contained in the IM messages is encoded within a protocol proprietary to the service provider.
IM services are generally Internet-based services and IM messages pass through the Internet, even if the first and second users are physically located within the same building of corporation. Although the users could be sitting next to each other, IM traffic is nevertheless transmitted from the first user over the Internet to the service provider and thence relayed to the second user. Therefore, the security of IM messages depends on the minimal security provided by the Internet.
Therefore, what is needed is a system for securing IM traffic as it passes through the Internet.